


Your Wish Has Been Granted

by pinchess07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ah My Goddess AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Victor is a god, Yuuri is Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: The YOI Ah My Goddess AU floating in my brain.





	Your Wish Has Been Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

"Hello, you've reached the God HelpLine. God, First Class, Limited License, Victor at your service. Who's speaking?" The person at the other end of the line asks, voice deep and sultry. 

 

"This is Yuuri Katsuki—wait! Did you just say God HelpLine? I must have dialed the wrong number, I'm so sorry!" Yuuri cries, reflexively bowing before realizing that he couldn't be seen by the person he's speaking with. Just to make sure, he glances at the screen of his phone.  

 

It's not a FaceTime call, thank god.  

 

...Wait. He squints at the numbers on the screen. It's the phone number for the local pizza place, the one that he'd memorized years ago, but had never added to his contacts because of guilt. He'd called it far too many times in the past few months and he has a shamefully-growing waistline to prove it. 

 

"...Am I being pranked?" Yuuri mutters under his breath.  

 

"No, no! You're speaking with the correct person! I just glanced at your profile and yes, you're eligible for one wish! So what do you wish for the most, Yuuri Katsuki?" The person on the other end, Victor, asks enthusiastically. 

 

"This is Phichit's fault, isn't it?" Yuuri responds flatly. 

 

"NO! Look, I'm coming over, that'll make you believe me, won't it?"  

 

Yuuri stops thinking about what that could even mean, already feeling a headache coming on. He didn't sign up for this. " _Please don't._ You can keep whatever money Phichit paid you with. I'm not interested in...in a s-stripper, o-or w-whatever--" 

 

A flash of light comes from his phone screen, prompting Yuuri to move it away from his face and shut his eyes. A cold gust of wind breaks out from nowhere, whipping his face and hair and everything in the room he shares with Phichit into disarray. 

 

And then, a weight suddenly drops onto Yuuri's lap, finally prompting him to open his eyes. He finds himself face-to-face with... 

 

With a _god_ , his mind supplies. _Definitely a god._   

 

Bright blue eyes on a very handsome face. A blue diamond on his forehead, and two more downward blue triangles in his cheeks. Endless, soft, silver hair flowing down his back, only a few strands down his front and not doing anything to conceal the god's perfectly-toned, very masculine physique. 

 

 _Why isn't he wearing clothes?_ Yuuri thinks dazedly, before he snaps back into focus and tears his gaze away through sheer will. 

 

The god smiles, and Yuuri swears his heart does a triple flip in his chest. 

 

"Hi, Yuuri! I'm Victor. Do you believe me now?" Victor asks, arms slowly snaking their way to Yuuri's shoulders, pulling Yuuri closer. "Now that you can see me, hear me, feel me in person..." 

 

 _He smells... divine… And his lips... are so close..._  

 

"Tell me your wish, Yuuri..." Victor breathes out, so tantalizingly close.  

 

Yuuri squeaks, his mind blank, his mouth incapable of forming words just yet. 

 

"I could give you anything you want, Yuuri. Money, fame, a girl, world peace..." 

 

 _Eyes so blue he could drown in them..._  

 

Okay, apparently his mind could process cliché words. There's no way Yuuri's gonna blurt that out though. 

 

He inhales sharply when he feels Victor's hand stroke his nape.  

 

"So what do you want, Yuuri?" 

 

"I want..." 

 

Victor nods encouragingly. 

 

"I want you to stay with me as long as I live." 

 

He could barely recognize his own voice, could barely hear it over the pounding of his heart. Victor's eyes widen just as he's enveloped in swirling light particles. When the light show subsides, Victor looks back at Yuuri dumbly. 

 

"Your wish... has been granted... huh?!" He exclaims. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think about this fic! :)


End file.
